


The mystery of Lyanna Stark

by mokalicious



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Westeros, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokalicious/pseuds/mokalicious
Summary: The summer before university should be amazing right, after her boyfriend cancelled on their summer plans. Sansa was staying home for the summer. She found her late aunt's diary while cleaning the attic after reading a shocking piece of information. She inlisted her sister help to found out what really happend with her aunt





	1. Chapter 1

It was the summer before Sansa was leaving for she was leaving for Vale University she was the second Stark to ever attend the first being her father of course. She would be lying if that didn’t make her extremely proud of herself and a bit high and mighty. To be true Sansa was quite pissed at her boyfriend. She had been dating Harry for the past three months. They planned doing something the summer but he cancelled he is now joining the Royces in mountains more like joining Myaranda Royce. Harry was a way better boyfriend then Joffrey but she knew he wasn't right for it. Joffrey was the worst but Harry was a different type wrong for her

She was now helping her mother cleaning out their attic to make an arts and craft room in the house since she didn't have any plans for the summer and Jeyne and Sansa's friends already left on their roadtrip visiting all the seven countries of Westeros. “Mom where should i put all the family pictures” “You can leave it in the corner over there, sweetling”Sansa was taking the boxes when she noticed something in the corner it was a small chest.

It was the colour of blue winter roses. It was very elegant and there were initials on it L.S. maybe it was her grandmother Lyarra’s chest. Sansa never met her grandmother she died shortly after giving birth uncle Benjen. "Mom can I have grandma Lyarra’s chest” “You have to ask your father if you want it” “

But dad is coming home in three weeks” “then you will have to wait ,sweetling” “but can I just look in it” “Sure you can but put everything back, okay” her mother said before she went back removing the boxes of the attic.

Sansa opened the chest it had an inscription in it _“For my queen of love and beauty”_ Sansa tried to imagine her grandfather saying that, for him to be that romantic he must have screwed up Jeyne told her that men only buy expensive gifts if they did something horrible.

Sansa’s parents were the two most in love people she knew. And her father was quite romantic when he thought nobody was looking but then you had one problem in their marriage which was her big half-brother Jon who was barely four months younger then Robb.

A crash downstairs snapped Sansa awake with Arya apologizing in background. She went back looking through the chest. She found a blue diamond tiara with the diamonds forming blue roses. The tiara was from Targaryen silver which is very expensive even for a rich family as the Starks. Sansa truly wondered what her grandfather did for him buying something that expensive.

Then she found a black leather bound diary. Sansa was confused because she had gotten same one from one from her father. And he gotten it made by his best friend Howland Reed. It was definitely was made by him.t he way he stitched was exactly the same way but quite less experienced. This diary couldn’t be old enough to grandmothers. _L.S_. Sansa thought could it be aunt Lyanna’s diary. Sansa was looking for a date in the diary when she saw the date of the first entry in diary 5/07/’93

Dear diary  
This is how you start a diary right? Who cares im the only one who will be reading this anyway what kind of big brother gives you diary for your 15th birthday. Ned apparently he commissioned one of his best friend,it was totally Howland the day die is the day Robert Baratheon actually does anything with his life other than sleeping around and drinking himself in a coma.I’ll probably never use this though. I just want show Ned i ‘appreciate’ his gift.

Sansa looked through the diary but apparently used it more than once. Sansa smiled at the first entry the way her aunt “spoke” reminded her so much of Arya. No wonder everybody told Arya was like her. The voice she imagined for her aunt was Arya’s.

She was looking through the pages when she come down to this sentence “I think i’m in love i can’t believe i fell for him this isn’t the guy i imagined myself ending up with because this does not have a happy ending” was she talking about uncle Robert, she was dating him before she took of and died soon after. She didn’t talk pleasantly about him in the beginning of her diary. Sansa imagined that this diary hold the love story of her aunt.

Her mother came in the attic “Sansa will you please finish up in here and will you put your grandmother's chest in the your father’s study” "I will, mom” she told her mother. Sansa got up started cleaning everything. When she got chest to her father’s study Sansa made an impulsive decisions and took her aunt's diary.

She was way too curious to found out what happened to her aunt's love life. But can you blame her, Sansa loved romantic stories more than life. Having read everything from The dragonfly prince to Alysanne’s tears. She hid under pillow, she would read after dinner. She could barely wait.


	2. Enter Arya

Dinner was a quick affair. Sansa truly could wait to read her aunt’s diary the things she would find could change everything. Maybe she wrote about her father, things her father was before he was the stern-faced CEO of Stark Industries . Maybe Sansa  would read about the beginning of her parents relationship but most importantly she was going to find out who her mysterious aunt was. The woman who Arya is the spitting image of. The person that stops any conversation between uncle Ben and dad.

Dear diary 

I love my big brothers but can they stop acting like they are the boss of me.I just was late an half hour, okay was late three hours but they still act like I killed a man. If they keep acting like that i might actually do it . I cant wait until dad comes home at least he doen’t treat me like i can’t do anything i literaly beaten Ben infront of them ,I have beaten the guys who bullied Howland and they still don’t believe i’m any different than any of the girls Brandon brings home. 

Most of the entries were very domestic and for some reason Sansa loved every second of it. Her father was no different how Robb was with her. She found the situation hilarious so father so son huh. Then she read the entry where her mother was first mentioned more or less

Dear diary 

I think Ned is seeing someone , i just know it he is constantly checking his phone coming  home late . Whenever Brandon asks where he has been he always think before he answers which is weird because he always spoke as if he was speaking as matter of fact and no matter how much he and Robert love each other they can’t possibly spent that much to each other. So he is either seeing one of his exes or one of his crushes though the latter is quite unlikely since most end up dating him anyway. I just don’t want this girl to hurt my big brother to get back Brandon for whatever bullshit he pulled. 

Her mother did date uncle Brandon before she married. According to her mother he was as charming as he wasn’t faithful. Cheating on her multiple times and she spended more talking to his brother than dating him.

Dear diary 

Can’t believe what Ned did . He is dating Catelyn Tully of all people why is he seeing her.The only girl Brandon didn’t “conquer”. I wasn’t that surprised both Catelyn and Ned spended a lot of time together when Catelyn was coming over at Winterfell and Brandon was to busy making out Barbrey Ryswell those two could never stay with each other. I’m praying that Brandon doesn’t found before Ned tells him or we might dealing with another family drama. 

Reading the stories of her father the stuff he pulled when he was younger, okay not the stuff he pulled more like stuff he got pulled in with uncle Robert. It was a different side of her father she never really saw. The rest of the entries weren’t that memorable but when she stumbled on an entry of her aunt when she was barely sixteen. Things weren’t as they seemed.

Dear diary 

When I first met him he was just an handsome guy with pretty eyes who took my breath away .  Who was out of my league for so many reason. He walked past Cersei Lannister and went straight to me. Told me that my stormy grey eyes was the most beautiful shade of grey he saw. Maybe he was just flattering me. But when played on his harp my heart skipped so heart I thought everyone could hear. His voice was so soft as silk and his lyrics brought tears to my eyes. He told me he wants to meet again. I don’t think it is a good idea but whenever I think of him my heart just tell me to go. You should always follow your heart right?  


The way her aunt wrote reminded Sansa on how she used to be pre-Joffrey. There was a sense naivete and innocence Sansa didn’t expect from her aunt. Was this truly the she-wolf of Winterfell. The girl who wouldn't  be tied to anything even her family. Sansa went through the pages when she came to near of the end of the diary

Dear diary 

He took me to this place called the tower of joy. We spend  every moment with each other in summer when I became seventeen with my family think I was on horse riding camp for two months i spend in his arms. I know it is stupid to fall for an older guy or just someone like him. But everytime he looks at me. I melt faster than the summer snow touches the skin. 

The rest of entries were about them meeting in secret spots. They were forbidden lovers. But that just made her aunt fall for him harder. It was like the perfect love story but she knew it was going down in flames due the simple fact that her aunt died alone in a hospital in Dorne because of a fever. Sansa started to pass the pages went she found this entry, the entry that changed everything.

I can’t believe how stupid I was, why did I believe any words he said. He would never leave her for me. I’m so stupid so stupid. Ned can’t fix this one. I can’t tell him right that I’m pregnant, can I? By the old gods he is going hate me or worse he is going to be disappointed . I’m already three months along , they are going to notice. God i don’t what to do? 

Pregnant, aunt Lyanna is pregnant. You are kidding me right? Three months along and nobody knew. She was seventeen, Sansa was snapped out of her thoughts when Arya barged into the room “Sansa did you see my combats boots, you know the one that got signed by Jaqen” “Sans, are you listening i really need those right now” Arya started explaining why she needed it so bad  “because Edric Dayne doesn’t believe I met him like why would I lie about that”

“Arya ……. I did something that I shouldn’t have” Sansa looked at her sister looking confused “Sansa what in the seven hells are you talking about” Arya asked. “So mom and I, were cleaning the attic you know for mom’s art and crafts room and i found a chest that i thought was from grandma but it turned out to be fromauntlyannaandifoundshewaspregnantbeforesheran”

Sansa said as quickly as she could “and I wasn’t supposed to even have read it” “okay, first of all rewind for a second, so you found a box you thought belonged to grandma but it was actually belonged to aunt Lyanna and what did you found out ”

“She was pregnant” Sansa said quietly motioning to Arya to read the diary entry “Seven Hells, Sans are sure !!” Arya almost screamed “I don't know Arya I wasn’t there” Sansa almost yelled. “Oh, god do you think we have a mystery cousin somewhere excluding uncle Brandon’s bastards” Arya almost whispered “I don’t know maybe” “Want to find” Arya said with the biggest smile on her face with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Sansa couldn’t stop herself from agreeing to this is how she wanted to spend her summer. Figuring out who her aunt secret lover was and who her cousin was.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“So what is the game plan big sis” Arya said as she layed down on Sansa’s bed. “I don’t know Arya, how do you start looking for your late aunt's child and possibly the father” Sansa said a bit irritated. “Well why don’t look at everything aunt Lyanna left behind” Arya said “the chest is still in dad’s study right, then I’ll go take it” Arya said as she walked out of the room.

The study was on the second floor just past the dining room. Arya could walk around without anyone hearing she was very light on her feet. Sansa remembers when they went to Harrenhal to learn more about mom’s family and Arya scared all the maids by making them think she was a ghost. She would walk around at night and make weird noises. The maids dubbed it “the ghost of Harrenhal” It is still on of Arya best achievements. Probably in the top ten. Arya came back a few moments later with the chest.“Okay let's do some digging” Arya said while being excited. Sansa never saw Arya being excited about something other than fencing.

 Sansa took a closer look at the chest while Arya looked through the diary. Sansa saw the jewelry box that belonged with the tiara when she opened she noticed that the earrings were missing. She looked closer at the jewelry box she noticed the store name Tyrell Jewels. The Tyrell jewelry and not to mention it was the queen of thorns original which means that is was one of a kind. Who the hell was aunt Lyanna seeing because even if he belonged to one of the richest houses in Westeros that type of jewelry was worth more than The entire fleabottom those sapphires in the tiara were probably from Tarth. There were some cassettes in the chest and cherry lipgloss and some hairties a hairclip other than that the chest was empty.

 Arya started reading the pages of the diary her aunt left behind. But she didn’t get the feeling that they were that alike like people have told sure if we are talking about their wild nature. They both clearly had wolfblood in their veins. But if she was in a bad situation she would go to Jon without a second of doubt and to Robb and Sansa if it was really really bad because what does one lecture mean against being completely alone. You know the lone wolf dies and the pack survives. Isn't that the Stark way. Why didn’t aunt Lyanna believe that dad would help her. So many things don't add up and she and Sansa would figure it out.

“Sans, I think the best course of action is following her steps from the summer she went to Dorne, don’t you think” Arya said looking at her. “Arya don’t get me wrong but why in world would mom and dad let the both of us who always fought if they were left alone longer than two hours to all the way to Dorne under the impression we aren’t trying to find who our aunts mystery lover and son are.” Sansa said bit irritated.

“Easy” Arya said as she looked at Sansa with tears forming in her eyes “Dad, Sansa and I would like to go on a road trip together to Dorne because when Sansa is off to college I won't see her as much and we are getting along so much lately so can please go and when we get older we might not see each other that because of life or a job or a family please can we go?"Sansa had to admit Arya tear filled puppy eyes were worse than Rickon it might actually work. “Well you convinced me but who is going to convince mom” Sansa said “Well that is on you since I’m taking dad” Arya said as ran out the room as Sansa threw a pillow at her

“Arya you are the worst” she yelled after her. “I’m going to call dad right now you should begin for your game plan with mom, Sans” Arya yelled down the hallway “God, sometimes i really want to strangle her” Sansa said to herself. So Sansa started thinking which approach she could best take with her mother. She need to play her cards good in order to make it happen. With dad already in the bag but mom’s vote totally outweighs dad’s. The conversation she planned her head seemed like the best one.

Sansa walked down the stairs to go her mother’s study since her mom takes care of all the PR for Stark Industries her dad gave her own study. Her mom was busy filling some papers “Mom, can I ask you something” Sansa asked standing at the entrance of the door. "Sure, you can sweetling" as she showed Sansa a place to sit . Sansa took a breath before she started "Mom, can I ask big favour, uhh  Arya  and I are really getting along lately especially after everything that happened with Joffrey and I really want us to stay close with her and im leaving to the Vale after the summer break and I want us to something memorable like you and and aunt Lysa did traveling to Kingslanding so I was thinking that we both could go on roadtrip together to Dorne " 

Sansa used to perfect formula for her mother to agree she used Joffrey and her relationship with aunt Lysa now she could just hope for the best. "If you can give your plans of what you guys are going to do in Dorne by tomorrow evening then yes you guys can go""Really mom, you are the best"

 

-


	4. Chapter 4

There were a dozen maps on Sansa’s desk . Sansa was looking for the fastest way to go Dorne while taking detour to Highgarden. Arya was looking for the Tower of Joy hotel on the computer and checking if Starfall birth records were open to the public. “Arya should we make a stop at the Harrenhal Tourneys, you know it is the place where they first met” Sansa looking down on Arya who was sitting on the floor.

“It is not really necessary, is it” Arya answered “But you know just get in the spirit of the search and we can stop at grandpa’s and get some extra allowance” Sansa said with a smile. “Do we have the time” Arya inquired “Yeah if we stop at grandpa’s skip The Twins and The Crag then we have enough time” Sansa answered quickly.

“Yeah, let’s drop by and want tease uncle Edmure for still living at home when his niece is going to college.” Arya said looking up from her laptop “Didn’t you that when Robb went first went to college” Sansa said looking at Arya’s smiling face. “Yeah but his reaction was golden come on Sansa you have to admit it” “Yeah it was”

“So are the Starfall records open for the public” Sansa asked changing the subject. “They weren’t until they knew I was a Stark, the pro’s of being rich” Arya said “So i think we have a plan we can present to mom” Sansa said finishing the timetable she was working on.

After explaining to their mom in vivid details of what they were planning on doing such as visiting grandpa, stopping in Highgarden to visit the rose gardens. Go swimming in the watergardens in the Sunspear. Go to the Essos market in the haven from Dorne. All while driving safely in Sansa’s car and staying in good hotels so their mom wouldn’t worry about them sleeping in shady motels,

Their mother agreed to the plan but with the promise that they will call every night so that she knows they are safe. Which Arya and Sansa both promised to do. After Arya booked a room in the tower of joy hotel for two days. They started their adventure

* * *

They left early in the morning for the Riverlands. They drove in silence for hours when Arya face suddenly lighted up at her phone which could only thing. She was texting with Gendry on who she had the biggest crush on. Sansa truly took every chance to tease Arya with her crush because she would deny it at every turn. 

"Texting with your loverboy " Sansa said in a teasing voice " is he missing you already" "Sansa I don't care if you are driving I will hit you" "Okay okay i wont mention your loverboy again" SANSA!!!" Aya yelled while hitting her sister on the head. "Okay , okay i'll stop" Sansa said after noticing she was teasing her sister a bit too much

The rest of the drive went silently when Arya suddenly talked " Is it possible to make another stop in the Riverlands, Gendry and the rest of the guys are staying not so from Harrenhall so can we make a stop before we go the tourneys" Arya asked while not looking at her older sister. "Sansa looked at Arya's ears that where as red as her cheeks so she did have some Tully genes. "Of course we can we don't need as much time as we have planned for the tourneys. She could at least one of them could spend some time with the person they liked.

Which made her think of her boyfriend who was spending his vacation with Myranda Royce in the mountains and who knows what they are doing. Knowing Harry he would never refuse an advance of a pretty girl especially as pretty as Myranda Royce.

Deep in thought Sansa didn't notice that they drove by diner they were planning on having lunch there. Until Arya told/screamed at her they went past Willow's diner. Their waitress Jeyne was really nice. Arya was in love with the atmosphere in the diner. She was so in her scene Sansa only saw her sister like this if she was fencing or around Gendry. It weren't those fake smiles she trew around in social events but the ones she ones she had when she was truly comfortable.

One thing Sansa knew for sure in this trip was that her and her sister relationship would truly change for the better which cancels out everything she might have done with Harry on their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter  
> also one of the most important parts for this fic is the relationship between the stark sisters so expect a lot of stark sister love


	5. Riverrun and the loverboy

They arrived at their grandpa’s place just before midnight and after a twenty minute phone call telling their mother they safely arrived. Grandpa was more than excited to spend some time with his only grand daughters but it being so late and the girls dying for a bed. They all quickly decided to talk about everything over breakfast.

  
They were sleeping in their mother’s old room who shared her with aunt Lysa. Riverrun is a big and fancy place with over 20 rooms why they shared room used to be a mystery to Sansa.

  
But her mother told that she and her sister were inseparable , they did everything together even had their own language so uncle Edmure couldn’t find out any of their secrets.

Mom and aunt Lysa used be really but now they barely see each other. The thought that she would or could grow that far from her family kind of scared Sansa but she guessed it was part of growing up. With those thoughts Sansa fell asleep.

  
Arya’s alarm woke them both at eight thirty. Grandpa was already finished making his special Riverlands lemon cakes and honey cakes which were absolutely divine if you asked either Stark sister. After telling grandpa they were just going sightseeing all the way to Dorne.

  
You know for reinforcing their sisterly bond. Grandpa started talking about their mother and aunt’s trip to the Vale. “You know what your mother did on that trip” “Not in details, no” “They only went to the Vale because your father was studying there, you know to spend some time together” “You know I was quite in shock when your mother did that she was always the one who behaved you know it was more something Lysa would do” but love truly knows no limits whether it is romantic or familial.

  
When they were still discussing about mom’s trip to the Vale. Uncle Edure walked in ignoring them and going straight to the coffee machine. After drinking two big mugs he went to sit next to Arya after petting her on her head which he knows she hates.

  
“So how are doing shorty” He said while putting a honey cake in mouth. “I’m fine, uncle how are you, knowing Sansa is going to University after the break and you still haven’t moved out” Arya said while taking another honey cake before their uncle could answer their great uncle Brynden came and said “I have asked him the same question last night and he couldn’t answer me either”. He walked over to the sisters and gave both of them a kiss.

  
“So what are you two doing here” Brynden asked “We are making a stop before we officially begin on our road trip” Sansa answered “oh and what is the destination” “The sunspear in Dorne” Arya added to te conversation. “It is lovely there a bit hot to my liking probably too hot for you guys since you are northern girls” Brynden told them.

  
After finishing breakfast they walked back to their room to take their bags and get ready for a four long drive to Harrenhal which was going to sucks because Arya is choosing the music this time. On the first day Sansa chose the music but in her defence they both loved the Aegon musical soundtrack but four hours of alternative and rap music is going to be absolutely a disaster.

  
After saying goodbye to their family at Riverrun and grandpa sliding two hundred dollars in Sansa’s pocket and full tank thanks to uncle Edmure they left with a lot of spirit.

  
After two hours of driving which was filled with rappers from No one to Girls from Braavos asked “Did Gendry give you an address or a place so I can put in the gps” “Yeah wait a second, they are staying in Brotherhood without Banner hostel. “Wasn’t that hostel really shady”

“yeah, but I don’t think they can afford something good with a big group like that and they are a help organisation you know to help people after that big storm a few months ago” Arya said in their defence “I know they are an help organisation but admit it the site was the definition of shady” Sansa said Arya agreed with nodding her head.

  
“We will arrive in an hour and half so get ready to meet your loverboy” “ Sansa if you say that one more time I will kill you” “okay, okay” Sansa looked at her sister who actually let her do her hair day, Arya’s wasn’t long as hers but she truly had the dark sleek brown hair typical Stark features especially with her long face. She wasn’t beautiful in conventional sense like herself but she had something that made everybody look at her.

  
If Gendry thinks he can hurt one hair on her head he is going suffer hell no worse the stark siblings fury. Which is something you don’t even wish your worst enemy. Lost in thought they arrived at their destination. It was funny to see that Arya was so excited to see her “loverboy” but Sansa wouldn’t make any comment fearing Arya’s reaction.

  
Arya texts that they arrived both they were leaning to their car. Arya was waiting impatiently and kept checking her phone. In the distance they saw a guy running towards them after awhile it became clear it was Gendry.

  
Their reunion was awkward at best mostly because Gendry didn’t whether he could hug her or not but Arya quickly changed that by jumping on him. The shock on his face was amazing but the smile that followed was indescribable. Good thing she filmed it for the stark sibling group chat so they all can tease her later or some leverage you never know.

  
Arya was talking his ear about the road trip and her fencing camp which she will be going on after her. She had the same smile like the one she had at the diner. “Hey I’m here too” Sansa said interrupting them. “Uhm, hey Sansa” Gendry awkwardly said after realising she was there the whole time. Seeing his embarrassed face Sansa decided not to tease either of them even though it what have been golden

  
“So where are we eating lunch” Sansa said “ Oh Hot Pie made your favourite foods, since one the agreements of staying in the hostel was we should take care of our own food” Gendry said looking at Arya “also no matter what don’t the other guys stew it is horrible, no matter how many times they insisted”

  
Dinner with Hot Pie and Gendry was fun Arya and Gendry couldn’t keep their eyes off each other so much tease material for the rest of the trip. They stayed for two hours before they left to Harrenhal to make it to the journeys. It was the real start of their search of their mystery cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aegon musical= hamilton  
> The next chapter is the start of the real search after their cousin


	6. Tourneys and lovers

When they made it to the tourneys. They knew it was the start of the adventure. The Stark sisters first went to the knight of the laughing tree stadium. Where according the diary her aunt and her lover met for the very first time.  “He walked past Cersei Lannister and went straight to me. Told me that my stormy grey eyes was the most beautiful shade of grey he ever saw.” 

Even with all the information she wrote down but her “lover” there was no clear indication who he was. Growing up in Winterfell was amazing but there was an certain amount of tension whenever aunt Lyanna was mentioned, their parents never spoke of her and not even Jon causes that much tension between their parents but neither did uncle Brandon or uncle Ben talk about Lyanna . Talking about their sister is too much for her father and uncles there would always be a piece missing but they never tried to fix making her think they might have given up on working or fixing it . The only person who mentioned or added her in a conversation was uncle Robert when he was drunk but when wasn’t he. 

The Stark sisters walked in silence further there was a certain bittersweet atmosphere to the stadiums. They trying to find their aunts past but walking around and actually taking the time to think of what might of to their aunt was bound to end in heartbreak because their aunt is long gone. They walked past a rose bush noticing a sign “ **blue winter roses please do no not touch” “** So is this where our aunt found her love for blue winter roses.” Arya said looking at  her sister.

“Let’s go to the car it will be long ride to Highgarden.” Sansa told her sister. They were walking to Sansa’s car when Sansa got a message from Jeyne

**From : Jeyne**

**Miranda posted this picture on her private insta and Mya saw it and we thought you should know**

Sansa looked at the picture which was clearly an after-sex picture when she looked closer the boy in Miranda was no other than her boyfriend.

To say she was surprised would be a lie but she expected it but that didn’t mean she wasn’t hurt. But to be fair the only reason she started to date Harry was to show her family that whatever Joffrey did to her didn’t break her. Looking back she shouldn’t have dated him in the first place. But whenever it came to guys Sansa can’t make good choices. 

Sansa just sent the picture to Harry with the caption “It is over please don’t contact me”. To be real Sansa just wanted to have fun on her trip and in  no life is Miranda and Harry going to ruin that this is going to be a summer she will never forget. “SANSA!!!” “I have been screaming your name for a while now are you alright” Arya asked half screaming. Sansa just showed her the phone and started to car. Arya didn’t say anything until they were on the Kingsroad “Want to egg his house when we come back I’m sure our brothers would love to that and pretty sure everybody will appreciate the work-out ” “I’ll think about” Sansa answered keeping her eyes on the road.

The girls would stay in a hotel before they would go to  the jewelry in the morning. Sleeping in the same in room isn’t something the Stark sisters have done since they were both six and eight respectively the two just wouldn’t get along. 

They were as different as the sun and the moon but they couldn’t live without each other either which give them a weird bond that only existed when it was necessary rather than having a normal healthy sister bond. Though Sansa can if she was talking truthfully could blame that on herself. She knows she is the reason for many of Arya’s complexes about her appearance. 

She only realised the effect she was having on her sister after she spend so much with her horrible ex-boyfriend mother Cersei Lannister was the worst her constant remarks about Sansa’s whole existence was the worst time in her life.

Sansa wanted to fix everything with Arya but sometimes she thinks she messed up way too much for everything to be alright. Sansa’s thoughts were interrupted by Arya asking if she  wanted to watch the new Drogon movie “Missandei” which was a quick yes because the guy who worked on the Aegon musical worked on the soundtrack. The soundtrack was amazing and the sisters only cried three times. 

After a long call with their mother the stark sisters decided to call the night because tomorrow the hunt for answer will begin. And the girls could hardly wait this was truly the most scandalous thing that happened in the family since finding out uncle Brandon had more than one love child and by extension Jon but they weren’t even born when Jon happened so this way they will be the first to know.

  
After a good night sleep and the all you can eat breakfast buffet they girls left. 

To start the search of the maker of  the blue winter rose tiara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So would you guys rather have sansa x margeary or sansa x willas cuz i can't choose

**Author's Note:**

> Arya will be in next chapter


End file.
